yandere_simulatorfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Гема Таку
|tab2=Фразы |tab3=Иллюстрации |tab4=Галерея |tab5= |tab6= |tab7= |tab8= }} Гема Таку (англ. Gema Taku) — один из учеников в Akademi High School и лидер игрового клуба. Внешний вид Гема носит ту же школьную форму, что и другие ученики. Его причёска серого цвета, лохматая, имеет хвостик с левой стороны. Он носит красную бандану, округлые очки, сквозь которые не видно глаз, и наушники. А также у него растёт борода. thumb Если выполнить его задание, то на следующий день он сильно изменится: снимет бандану и наушники, расчешет волосы, которые будут собраны в гладкий хвост, сбреет щетину, наденет прямоугольные очки, сквозь которые можно понять, что его цвет глаз ― сине-серый, и перестанет горбиться. Поскольку он лидер клуба, на левой руке он носит красную повязку лидера, на которой изображён символ геймпад. Личность Согласно игровой классификации, Гема ― одиночка. Не способен дать отпор в случае нападения. Распорядок дня В 7:00 AM Гема приходит в школу и меняет обувь. В 7:15 AM он идёт в игровой клуб. В 8:00 AM Гема идёт в класс 3-2. В 1:00 PM Гема возвращается в игровой клуб. В 1:24 PM он возвращается в класс. В 3:30 PM он принимает участие в уборке. : В пятницу в это же время будет следить за собранием лидеров клубов и студенческого совета в комнате совещаний. В 4:00 PM идёт в игровой клуб и остаётся там до конца дня. Задание Чтобы выполнить это задание, нужно поговорить с каждой из задир и нажать F', чтобы спросить о Геме. Описание задания Гемы.png|Описания задания в игре. Взаимодействие с задирами.png |Новая опция в диалоге с задирами. На следующий день Гема изменит свою внешность по рекомендациям девушек, а сами они будут следить за ним в комнате клуба. Интересы thumb|center|300px 'Нравится * Видеоигры ― Пройти с ним мимо игрового клуба. * Аниме ― Пройти с ним мимо компьютерного класса. * Косплей ― Пройти с ним мимо компьютерного класса. * Мемы ― Пройти с ним мимо компьютерного класса. * Одиночество ― Пройти с ним мимо библиотеки. Не нравится * Спорт ― Зайти с ним в спортзал. * Литература ― Зайти с ним в библиотеку. * Друзья ― Узнать через Cyberstalk. * Семья ― Узнать через Cyberstalk. * Растения ― Пройти с ним мимо растений в клубе садоводства. Факты * YandereDev решил его не включать в видео Osana Progress Report and Mission Mode Update, так как он выглядел, как будто он держал что-то иное, чем игровое устройствоWhere/Who is the gaming club president?. * Имя Гемы буквально означает «Игровой Отаку» или «Игра Отаку» по-японски, Гема означает «Геймер», а «Таку» ― игра слов для «Отаку», оскорбление в Японии для гика. * Его родители разочарованы в нёмQuestion about Club Leader's Parents. * Если игрок снимал очки с Гемы при помощи Pose Mode или выполнял его задание до билда от 3-го сентября 2018 года, то он мог увидеть, что у Гемы красно-бордовые глаза. После этого билда их цвет изменился на цвет его волос. * Его реакция, если его отвлекут от игры, зависит от конкретных обстоятельств. К примеру, если он был в шаге от того, чтобы уничтожить финального босса, но он проиграл, из-за того что его отвлекли, он выйдет из себя и наорёт на человека, отвлекшего егоGema Questions. * Если бы ему пришлось выбирать между играми и аниме, он бы выбрал игры. * Его любимый цвет ― чёрный. * Его любимая еда ― любая еда, которую он может как можно быстрее запихнуть в себя и вернуться к видеоиграм. * Он влюбляется в очередного аниме-персонажа каждую неделю. * YandereDev хотел бы, чтобы Гема сидел на котацу, однако ему придётся вставать при разговоре с Аяно, из-за этого могут возникнуть баги. Также, за ним должны наблюдать задиры. Dev’у придётся поработать над этимQuestions for yandere dev. * Если Гема изменится для задир, но умрёт, им будет плевать. * Гема может победить кого угодно в любой игре, требующей быстрых рефлексов (файтинг) или умной тактики (стратегия), но есть несколько игр, в которых он проиграл бы (викторины, танцевальные игры)How did Gema get accepted into Akademi? And other questions. Источники en:Gema Taku de:Gema Taku Категория:Персонажи Категория:Лидеры групп Категория:Игровой клуб Категория:Одиночка (характер) Категория:Ученики с заданием Категория:Учащиеся в Akademi High School Категория:Ученики Категория:Класс 3-2